Untold Secrets
by NAVAGRL
Summary: Lexa didn't tell Clarke the whole truth about why she left them that night on Mount Weather. During the 3 months they didn't see each other Lexa made another choice that wouldn't just affect Clarke, but her people too. Will Clarke forgive Lexa? And even if she does, will she be able to understand what Lexa chose to do in those 3 months. My take on season 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: How will a choice, that Lexa takes after Mount Weather, affect her when she sees Clarke again? Takes place after 3x2. I imagine Nina to be Nathalia Ramos.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100, I just own Nina, Jaidyn, and some other OCs**_

* * *

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Lexa says as she removes Clarke's gag from her mouth, "I had to ensure Wanheda didn't fall into the hands of the Ice Queen."  
"War is brewing Clarke, I need you." The last three words cause Clarke to spit in Lexa's face. Lexa knows she should have expected something like this to occur, but she still had hope that Clarke would understand. She barely even registers what Clarke is yelling at her as she is being dragged away, too focused on keeping herself calm. She can feel her blood start to boil and her eyes starting to change. She's angry but not at Clarke, at herself. She wipes her face and goes to the balcony.

Her anger soon turns to sadness. She stares out to the surrounding woods, trying to reign in her emotions, knowing how easy it would be to snap. She has no one to blame but herself. Clarke has every right to hate her, but she doesn't know the full story. Sadly she'll never know it, it's a secret she'll take to the grave. She's suddenly aware of someone behind her, but she doesn't have to turn around to know it is Nina. "Are you okay?" she asks and Lexa just sighs and shakes her head no. Nina knows how hurt she is if she doesn't even try to hide it, though it might be because it's her who had asked. Lexa had always been open with her, at least up until they both fell in love with Costia, but after her death they had managed to bury their differences and had mended their relationship. A relationship that ran deeper than that of friends but in no way romantic. It was why she had made Lexa the offer, because she knew that, out of all the commanders she had served next to, nobody had shown they could handle the change, none but Lexa. Nina reached into her pocket and pulled out a flask and handed it to Lexa. Lexa silently drinks trying to ignore that she actually likes the metallic taste.

"How much did you hear?" She asks when she finishes the contents of the flask before handing it back to Nina. "Enough to know that you would be trying to resist the urge to bite someone, and also kill Roan." She responds. "He would deserve it." Lexa bites back. Nina nods in agreement but knows not to say anything so that Lexa can get all the anger and sadness out. "He shouldn't have hurt her, that was my only real request! She shouldn't have had to leave her camp at all! If I had just gone through with the plan -" she's cut off by Nina putting a hand on her shoulder. It's that small effort of comfort that makes her finally admit what has been haunting her for the past 3 months. "If I hadn't left her, maybe I wouldn't have lost her." "But you had to, Lexa, you know this. You know what would have happened. I think we both know you would rather her hate you than be dead, even if it's killing you inside." Nina says knowing that even if Lexa know this is true, she still blames herself. Nina turns Lexa to face her and grabs her neck to look into her eyes. "You need more blood. Your emotions are making it harder to control. I'm surprised you didn't at least have your eyes change in front of Clarke." As she finishes saying this, she notices Lexa's eyes on her neck and knows she was right. "I know, but I'm trying not to rely on too much blood. I don't want to become a ripper." Lexa says still staring at Nina's neck. Nina steps closer to her and turns her head to expose more of her neck. "You won't, I'll make sure of it. I would never have turned you if I thought there was even a chance that you would hurt someone. Plus the body needs more blood when it's under a lot of stress. Just drink some of my blood, I know you can control it." Lexa nods and grabs Nina's shoulders and feels her eyes turn a deep red as her fangs come out. Nina turns her head and Lexa bites down causing Nina to groan and grip onto Lexa's hips. They stayed like this for another minute or two, before someone clearing their throat drew their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, heda, but I need to know what I should do with the skaikru people about azgeda?" Indra ask as they separate. "Tell them to keep an eye out on their borders and to make sure they always have weapons. Sadly they are not yet a part of the coalition, but if I can manage to convince Clarke to become the thirteenth clan to follow me, I will be able to send aid. However, you can imagine it will take awhile." Lexa says after she cleans her mouth of Nina's blood. Indra nods before turning to address Nina. "Praefector, Kol is wondering if he can take Scott with us back to TonDC, to help us prepare the skaikru for winter?" Nina considers this before nodding and saying, "Of course just as long as they take enough blood to last them awhile. I don't want to risk the skaikru finding out about us." "Yes, Praefector. We shall leave within a marks time, I wish to arrive before dark." Indra nods before bowing slightly and leaving. Nina turns and asks Lexa, "Is she the only one who knows that you have turned?" Lexa nods and answers, "Yes. I do not want my people to think I will change around them and stop caring now that I am immortal. Indra was there, she knows why I accepted your offer. She knows I will not fail my people and I do trust my other generals, but none of them will fully understand like her."

"Okay. Now lets get you drunk, you need it." Nina says while leading Lexa out of the throne room. Lexa just shakes her head with a smile tugging the corner of her lips. _I don't know what I would do without Nina, especially after Costia, but only I can forgive myself for what I did to Clarke._ Lexa sigh at the thought. _She can never know why I did it. She truly would never forgive me then._ Nina notices Lexa is lost in thought and shakes her head in defeat knowing that she can't do anything to help Lexa out with her demons, only Lexa can do that for herself.

* * *

When they get to Nina's floor, she leads Lexa to the bar she has for specifically vampires. She had the bar built so that if they got rowdy they didn't hurt any humans. She is the oldest vampire left since most were killed off a couple of years after the bombs. They were hunted and killed by the surviving human race because so many people were killed and there was an even bigger chance of them being killed for their blood. This caused the vampires to look for other food sources until they had to start drinking other vampire's blood. Once they started they noticed that it gave them a lot more strength and enhanced their abilities more than human blood ever did. Soon they kept a record of how much blood each of them gave and set a schedule so that they wouldn't drain anyone or cause more harm than good. Sadly not everyone followed the schedule and Nina, being the oldest and strongest, had to kill them and ensure none of the remaining vampires didn't go rogue. There are only about 50 of them left, and like the grounders, had elected Nina to lead them and protect them. The 50 of them are spread throughout the clans, except for the ice nation, and all report back to her and Lexa. The reason that there were no vampires within the Ice Nation is because Nina had always stood and led beside the commander and all of the commanders had wanted peace, but the Ice Nation was never reliable. This caused Nina to not allow them into the Ice Nation. Since Nina has stood by and lead next to the very first commander, she is the one who leads the people until the next commander is called. When the next commander is called, she helps them learn what they should do and is known as the Adviser, or Praefector. She has seen the world evolve since the 1920s. She has also been very selective of who should be turned and makes sure that none of the vampires accidentally turn someone. She also makes sure that all of them know Spanish so that if they do need to keep something a secret they can be sure no one will listen in. The only exception to this is that Nina has taught every Commander Spanish incase they suspect someone is eavesdropping.

"Hey, look who joined the party!" Jaidyn says as she brings up two glasses of alcohol. Jaidyn is a close friend of Lexa's because she never really lets her put up her walls completely. They had connected the moment they met, and while they have had sex, it was never more than just sex. Jaidyn is also the one who was assigned to teach Lexa how to control her powers and urges and gave her the tattoo that will protect her from the sun. Because of this she knows that right now Lexa needs to forget whatever is on her mind and what better way to do that than drink and (maybe) have sex.

After finishing their drinks, Nina noticed that Lexa was still stiff. "Relájate. We'll make sure nothing happens to you and that you don't hurt anyone. I know that's your biggest fear of drinking, but you'll be fine." Lexa nods and tries to relax.

* * *

When Lexa wakes up, she notices that she is not alone in bed. _I'm also naked. Great just Great._ She looks over and sees that Jaidyn is the one who she slept with, though she really shouldn't be surprised since it almost always is her that she ends up in bed with. She knows it's because no matter how many times they do end up together there is no chance that feelings other than lust and comfort will ever arise from it.

After she gets dressed again, she tries to quietly get out of the room. Sadly when she opens her door she sees one of her guards walking towards her, so she quickly slams the door close and hopes Jaidyn stays in there until she leaves. She isn't ashamed about sleeping with Jaidyn, but she knows that some of her guards don't trust the vampires and doesn't want to draw any suspicion towards her connection to them. "Heda, one of the generals wants to know what to do with Wanheda. We have her in guarded a tent like you asked, but she isn't being the most cooperative." he says. Lexa thinks this over before replying, "Take her to one of the rooms and tell her that I'll see her when she wants, but make sure nothing happens to her." Hearing the warning in her voice he quickly nods and runs off to do as she say.

"You do know you'll probably be waiting an eternity if you let her decide when you two will speak." Nina says as she walks up next to her. Before Lexa can answer, Jaidyn opens the door and replies for her, "Than it's a good thing she has all the time in the world." Nina smirks at the fact that she slept with Jaidyn again but sobers slightly with Lexa's answer.

"Sadly her people do not."

* * *

 **So this is my first chapter, hope you liked it. I'll probably update after tomorrow's episode. Tell me what you guys think so far.**

 **Translation:  
 _relájate- relax_**

 ** _Praefector- Latin for Commander_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been very busy. I don't know if I will be able to update frequently but I will try to make sure every update is long, especially when I don't update often.**_

 _ **Summary: At the summit, Lexa is forced to deal with the aftermath of her decision at the mountain. Clarke has to deal with her own demons as well.**_

* * *

"Lexa the summit is tonight and you still have not been able to convince Clarke to even talk to you, much less agree to being part of the coalition." Nina says to Lexa who is pacing across the room. The fact that the skaikru will arrive to get Clarke, and that she cannot offer them protection, worries Lexa. "I know, but I don't know what to say to her to get her to agree. I can only hope that her devotion to her people is still as strong as it was, and that the three months of her self imposed banishment has not caused her to stop caring about them." Lexa replies as she stops in front of Nina before starting again causing her and Jaidyn to roll their eyes.

"You know you could just compel her to agree to the coalition so that at least the other ambassadors tell their clans to stop trying to attack the skaikru." Jaidyn says as she leans against Lexa's throne, smirking when Lexa glares at her for it. "You know I don't want to rely on that and I don't want her to hate me for it even more. Plus shouldn't you be making sure my sister is safe?" Lexa states and arches an eyebrow when Jaidyn becomes flustered at the mention of her sister, "Is everything alright with you two?" Jaidyn straightens up and nods before clearing her throat, "yeah we are alright just a bit awkward. She found out about us and um you can imagine." To avoid making eye contact with Lexa she looks over to Nina, whose shoulders were shaking from suppressed laughter. Lexa saw Jaidyn roll her eyes and looked over her shoulder and saw Nina and couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her lips. "Yes I would imagine so. Did you two even talk about it or are you just avoiding the topic?" Lexa asked knowing she would have to talk to her sister about the girl she was certain her sister liked but that she had slept with, as if her life wasn't already complicated. "I'm going to go talk to Clarke, and you should go talk to Tala before she tries to kill either of us." The last statement make Jaidyn gulp and Nina burst out in laughter. Jaidyn runs out the door with Lexa following behind her and takes a calming breath before going towards Clarke's room.

* * *

"What part of I won't see you was unclear?" Clarke asks when Lexa walks into the room. Lexa stands tall and replies, "I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke, but we've got bigger concerns." The statement causes anger to run through Clarke and she coldly replies, "We don't have any concerns at all." "Yes we do. I'm hosting a summit with skaikru at sundown. You will be returned to your people." Lexa states and slowly walks closer to Clarke. "You went to all that trouble to capture me just to let me go?" Clarke asks disbelievingly. "i went to all that trouble to save you." Lexa sees Clarke shake her head and knows that she will bring up the Mountain. "You know when I could've used saving? When you abandoned me at Mount Weather." "Clearly you didn't need my help." Lexa knows she shouldn't taunt Clarke but she can't stop herself and Clarke's look of disbelief and her cold reply of 'clearly' makes her wish that she did. But it is too late now. "You're angry Clarke, but I know you. What you've done haunts you and it's easier to hate me than to hate yourself." "Oh I can do both." Clarke states as she glares at Lexa. "What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal? Save your people at the price of mine. Would you really have chosen differently?" Lexa asks Clarke trying to make her understand her decision at the mountain. Clarke knows she can't deny that there would've been a strong chance she would've taken the deal but her anger at the moment overshadows the logical part of her brain that is trying to defend Lexa and lets the anger and disappointment in her voice show that. "I don't betray my friends!" Lexa tries to show her that it was a decision she couldn't take with her heart. "But you did. You had friends in Mt. Weather." This however only pisses Clarke off even more. "Those deaths are on you too. The only difference is you have no honor and I had no choice." Lexa knows she is not going to get anywhere with Clarke if they keep talking about what happened so she tries to move the conversation to the real reason she is here. "It helps no one to dwell on the past and that's not why I'm here. You're right I'm not just letting you go back to your people, I want something more. I want your people to become my people. I'm offering skaikru the chance to join my coalition, become the 13th clan. No one would dare to move against you because that would move against me." Clarke just shakes her head and answers her, "Leave me alone. I'm done. Do you understand that? I left." "You can't run away from who you are Clarke. Join me, bow before me and your people will be safe." Clarke scoffs and says, "Bow before you? You don't give a damn about my people. I know why you're here. I made you look weak at Mt. Weather and now the Ice nation is exploiting that. Well if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise go float yourself because I will **never** bow to you." With that she goes back to the window to look outside and Lexa stares at her for a moment before storming out of the door.

When she gets out of the door, she bumps into Nina. "Must you always listen through the walls? You know that I hate when you do that to me." Lexa glares. Nina looks at her eyes and sees that they are starting to turn red and knows that the meeting did not go well. "First of all I just got here and second of all I came because I figured this might happen," she says gesturing towards Lexa's eyes, "You need more blood. You didn't drink any in the morning regardless of the fact that you knew that this encounter with Clarke was going to be stressful, whether she agreed to the coalition or not." Lexa nods knowing she shouldn't have done that, but she didn't want to talk to Clarke with the slight high that the blood gives her. She looks around and notices that the guards that usually guard Clarke aren't there. "Where are the guards?" "I sent them away because I didn't want to risk them finding out. Here take some of my blood." Nina says as she lifts up her wrist for Lexa. Lexa shakes her head and says, "No it's alright I still have some blood in my room. I'll go and you can tell the guard to return to guard Clarke's room." "Okay, I'll see you there in a bit. I want to make sure you are calm enough for the meeting with the ambassadors."

* * *

"Why don't you ever take my blood and distribute it like the others?" Lexa asks Nina after she finishes the blood she had. Nina sighs knowing she should've known that Lexa was never going to let that go. "Remember when I was hit by the arrow when we were training and you gave me some of your blood?" Lexa nods not knowing where this was going, "Well your blood did so much more for me than what normal blood or even our blood ever does. It healed me, it energized me almost to the point of it being too much, and most of all it sustained me for almost a week. I felt better than ever and the high didn't go down for a week. I think it has to do with your blood. Just like it allowed you to take the commander's spirit it allowed me to not need blood for a week and it could be dangerous if anyone ever found out," at Lexa's questioning stare Nina felt like she needed to explain. "It's not that I don't trust my people, I do with my life, it's just that I know that your blood is addictive. I wanted more once the high went away and I knew that if it affected me to that extent then it will be worse for everyone else because they aren't as old as me and are more susceptible to the effect it would have." Lexa nodded knowing that Nina had a point. She distinctly remembered that Nina had acted slightly different after drinking her blood, but since it had been close to the anniversary to the day of Costia's death, she had blamed it on that. " I understand, but is my being a _natblida_ the cause of it?" Lexa asks. Nina nods and says, "It would be the only logical explanation and it would explain why you don't need as much blood as we do. Not to mention, but you also control your emotions and urges a lot better than any normal vampire would at your age." "Maybe we can look into it more later, but we should go and talk to the ambassadors." Lexa says and Nina nods.

* * *

 _"Rise for your Commander and Praefector."_

Lexa and Nina walk in and Lexa goes to her throne while Nina goes and stands by her side. When she turns to look at everyone in the room, everyone bows down following Nina, all except one. The azgeda ambassador. He just stares at her smirking. Lexa raises an eyebrow at the blatant disregard for her authority. Titus rises and tells him " _Ice nation will bow before your Commander"_ He simply sneers and responds, " _The Commander should bow before Ice Nation. We know not to make treaties with our enemies."_ At the taunt, Titus walks up to him and states, " _The Commander bows before no one."_ Lexa can see that he is getting angrier and decides to intervene. "Stand down Titus." he respectfully bows and returns to his spot. The fact that she chose to speak English angers the azgeda ambassador and he decides to try and anger the other ambassadors as well, " _She even prefers the enemy's language."_ Lexa cuts him off before he can continue, "And you will use it too, in honor of our guests this evening. Now sit. We have more important matters to discuss." When she finishes talking she goes back to her throne and everyone rises. The ambassador however isn't done, "Yes, we do. For example, why is Wanheda still alive? If this is your weakness again, Azgeda will happily step in." Titus is also getting angered with the blatant disrespect and steps in, "Is that why your army has moved so close to Polis, because you believe the Commander is weak?" "No those are just military exercises." That response however angers Indra, "Exercises? You crossed the border into trikru lands, an army within striking distance of our beloved capital." Lexa being tired of all this stands and goes to the door leading to the balcony. "A mistake that was quickly rectified, as you well know." "The Ice queen doesn't make mistakes. She makes threats." Lexa decides to end this once and for all. "There's no need to argue about this again," she turns and addresses the ambassador, "Please, come join me. Let us speak in private." He looks around smirking and walks up to Lexa. "I have a message for Queen Nia." He starts to walk towards the balcony and says,"And I'll happily deliver it." before Lexa kicks him in the chest causing him to fall to his death. Lexa takes a deep breath before turning and addressing the rest of the people, "Would anyone else care to question my decisions?" Every ambassador shifts in their seats and avoid eye contact. She looks over and sees Nina smirking and says, "Good. Then let's begin."

* * *

Clarke is outside just trying to enjoy the only time she got to leave the room she was staying in. She looks over and sees Roan walking up the steps towards her. "Well if it isn't the Prince of Azgeda." He simply glances at the guards behind him and says, "Don't be fooled. I'm a prisoner here, same as you." Clarke replies, "You're the reason I'm a prisoner here." "Relax, Wanheda. I'm here to help you." Clarke scoffs, "Sure you are." Roan leans against the wall of the and says, "The Commander promised to lift my banishment if I delivered you safely. She broke our deal. I want to strike a new one with you so we can both go home." "I'm already going home." Clarke states. Roan turns towards her and says, "Then you won't get a chance to do what you really want." This however causes Clarke to get defensive, after all he is the second person today that has thought they knew her. "What would you know about what I want?" "I saw the look on your face when I took that hood off. You want revenge." Clarke looks at him in disbelief when she figures out what he means, "You want to kill her," he nods, "So kill her." "You can get close, I can't. You'll find a knife under your bed when you return to your room. I've already bought enough of the guards to get you out of here. If you do this, Azgeda will take control of the coalition and you'll find a strong and grateful ally in the Ice Queen." "And why should I trust her?" Clarke inquires, "From what I hear she's worse than Lexa." Roan quickly dismisses the question, "That's because you've been talking to Lexa. Look. We're all trying to do what is right for our people. This is what's right for yours."

* * *

Lexa was outside in the training yard with the nightbloods and was currently sparring with Aden. She swings the practice sword and Aden turns stopping the sword from connecting in time. "Good, Aden. Again!" She says as she pushes him and they start fighting once more. They lasted about 10 seconds before Aden was able to overpower Lexa, surprising them both. They both look at each other in shock, but before either of the could say anything, Titus walks up to Lexa. "They're here." Lexa looks over at Aden and sees him nod faintly. She knows that he agrees with her ways. " _Nightbloods, pair up and continue training."_ Aden goes and joins the others as Lexa turns and addresses Titus. "Aden is ready. He's even better than I was before my conclave." They both walk to the edge of the training grounds near the fountain. Lexa looks over at Titus and sees a hesitant look on his face and knows what he is thinking. "You still think that the summit is a bad idea." He looks up at her, "You mean well, Heda. But now is not the time for good intentions. Your enemies are circling. Queen Nia moves against you. Our focus should be there. Instead, you antagonize her further by offering skaikru a seat at your table." "I will not let the fear of war dictate our agenda." "Why are you doing this?" he implores, "Skaikru are here to negotiate a treaty, not join the coalition. They didn't ask for this. Not one of the twelve clans will accept it." This statement, however, infuriates Lexa. "They will accept it when they see Wanheda bow before me." "She won't even see you," Titus tries to rationalize, "yet everything you do elevates her. Why?" "Clarke elevates herself," Lexa says before continuing in a softer tone, "She's special." "You are special, Heda." Titus states a bit forcefully, "I've been the fleimkepa for four commanders. No one has done what you have. We are so close to our goal. If you want the power of Wanheda, you know what must be done. You strike her down. Kill her. Take her power."

* * *

Clarke was in her room sitting on the edge of the bed with the knife, that Roan gave her, in her hands. She wonders if she can really do it. _'Of course you can, she did this. She brought it on herself when she abandoned us, you, at Mt. Weather. She made you fall for her only to then step on your heart to save herself.'_ a small voice says in the back of her head. But another, smaller, voice says that she would have done the same thing also. Before she can continue to argue with herself, she hears the door open and slides the knife up her sleeve and stands up to turn her back to the door where Lexa is entering. "You wanted to see me?" Lexa questions, slightly cautiously. She can tell something is off, Clarke's heart is beating to fast and she can see the faint shaking of her body. The question causes Clarke to look down, trying to work up the nerve. Lexa sees this and takes a step towards Clarke, "Clarke." The sound of her name coming from Lexa causes her to turn around and put the knife against Lexa's throat. Lexa looks at Clarke and waits for her to do something, meanwhile all Clarke can do is try to get her breath back and stop her body from shaking. Lexa looks on calmly as Clarke finally makes eye contact. Lexa can see the anger, but it is slowly turning into something she knows all to well. Hurt. "I'm sorry" Lexa whispers and suddenly Clarke feels like a dam broke inside of her and she can't stop the tears from coming. She shakes her head and finally pushes Lexa away from her and turns around dropping the knife to the floor. "I never meant to turn you into this." Lexa says seeing just how much she had hurt the woman she loved. "You're free to go. Your mother is here. I'll have you escorted to her." She turns and starts to leave. Clarke knows that she should just let her go, that she should be happy that she won't be seeing Lexa again, but a part of her will always regret it if this is how the last see each other. With that thought she quickly turns around to stop her, "Wait. I have a better idea." Lexa stops and turns. "I'll join as the 13th clan. I will make sure that my mother agrees." Lexa nods before informing her, "When the leader of your clan accepts the mark of the coalition, it will be done. However, someone must stay here as an ambassador and represent your clan. I understand if you wish for someone else to do it. I can send out a rider and have them be here before the ceremony." "I think it should be Raven, as long as she agrees to it, she can show the others that technology isn't scary and she can help teach Polis about my people." Clarke says. Lexa nods swallowing hard knowing that she must accept this. Raven will be a good ambassador, but that doesn't mean she doesn't wish it were Clarke that was staying. "I'll send out a rider and I'll have someone come and help you get ready for the ceremony." Clarke nods and Lexa takes that as her cue to leave. Once she's outside she sends both guards to go get Nina and leans back against the door. _'I'm sorry Clarke, but at least now you're safe. I'll live with the regret of my decision, so long as you always remain safe,'_ She thinks before remembering that night at Mt. Weather.

* * *

 ** _Lexa is leading her people trying to reach the gunmen. When she finally gets to the first gunman, she is suddenly grabbed and is forced back against someone's chest with a gun to her head. "Stand back. I'm not going to hurt your commander so long as you stay where you are." the man says as he starts to separate her from the warriors, "I have simply come here as a messenger. President Wallace has offered to let all of your people go in exchange for the sky people." "What makes you think I would ever agree to that?" Lexa asks as she manages to free herself. She stands in front of him and sees that he really isn't that scare, in fact he looks like he is confident that she will agree. "Because I know that the little intruder is with the rest of your people, they're surrounded and if I don't report back in five minutes they will all be killed." He says smirking before he continues, "I also want you to know that we won't touch Clarke, I know you two have gotten close. But if you really need another reason, we have some vampire blood." This statement causes a look of surprise from all the grounders. "Yes, but sadly it has been mutated so we won't use it to turn or heal ourselves, no, we will use it on the reapers that are remaining. If you thought that they were bad, imagine how strong and fast they would be, how inhumane they would be. They would be immortal and we would still be able to control them. They will have no regard to anything other than that of blood. The mutation in the blood hones in on the primal need of vampires and will completely eliminate their humanity. We don't need to turn all of our reapers, just a few and they will make more and they will make more. You get the point." Emerson says and finds a little bit of sick joy at the fact that Lexa seems furious. "So what will it be, your people in exchange for the sky people or an unstoppable force of vampires that will kill all of your people including your own vampire." Lexa is furious but knows that she doesn't have a choice. "Fine you have a deal." Emerson smirks and grabs his radio telling people to stop shooting and to not kill the grounders inside.  
_**

* * *

Nina walks towards Clarke's room and sees Lexa leaning against the door deep in thought. "Hey what's going on?" Lexa just shakes her head before explaining the situation to Nina. After she is done, Nina nods and says, "Alright well I'll get her ready and go tell Jaidyn to go get Raven. You need to go get dressed too." Lexa nods and goes. Nina takes a deep breath and opens the doors to Clarke's room. Clarke is on the bed when she hears the door open and is surprised to see that the guards are no longer there but figures that they are outside. The woman who walks in is not who she was expecting. She can tell that the woman is important enough because of the way she presents herself and wonders why Lexa didn't just send one of the helpers. "Hello Clarke, I am Nina. I am the Praefector, the person who leads when Lexa cannot." Nina says and sees the look of surprise at the mention of her position. "Nice to meet you. No offence but why did you get sent here to help me get ready and not a helper?" Clarke asks and is surprised by the soft laugh that she receives at the question. "Lexa wanted to make sure that you were well taken care of and that you knew what was going on. When you enter, you will bow down before Lexa and everyone will soon follow. Lexa will announce that the reason of the summit has changed into your clan joining the coalition. When the other clans agree of you joining your leader will take the mark and it will seal the coalition." Nina sees that Clarke is still a bit stuck in her head so she decides to help her get dressed.

* * *

Clarke is standing outside the doors of Lexa's throne room. She can hear someone starting to sing and soon the doors open for her to enter. She takes a deep breath and straightens up to show a confidence does not truly feel before walking in confidently towards Lexa. She can't help but be amazed at how beautiful she looks in the red dress. When she reaches the steps towards Lexa, she stops and looks at Lexa briefly before bowing. Roan sees this and is slightly surprised that he sort of expected this. They truly are destined to be together, he can see it in their eyes. He decides to take the first step to supporting them by bowing down also and soon the rest follow. Once the song ends Lexa addresses the people. "Hail, warriors of the 12 clans." They in turn address back, "Hail, Commander of the Blood." "Rise." Lexa says as she looks at Clarke, "We welcome skaikru to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony, and we welcome Klark Kom Skaikru... Legendary Wanhed, Mountain slayer. The reason for this summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with the skaikru but rather to initiate them into the coalition." There is a resounding gasp from almost everyone in the room. "To symbolize this union, the leader of skaikru must bear our mark." Kane turns and looks at Abby and she turns and tells him, "The honor should be yours." He looks at her briefly before nodding and turning to look at Lexa. Lexa nods to him and states, "Present your arm." He lifts up his sleeve and shows his hand to the guard who immediately puts the iron on this upper forearm.

All of a sudden the doors burst open and Octavia, Bellamy, and Pike rush in with weapons. "Bellamy?" Clarke asks surprised at the fact that he had someone like a hostage. "What is the meaning of this?" Titus asks. "This Summit's a trap," he answers and shoves the man to the ground before looking at Clarke and saying, "We need to get you out of here." Clarke turns to Lexa, "What the hell is going on?" "I don't know." She responds not taking her eyes off of Bellamy. "It's the Ice Nation." he says turning to look at Prince Roan and the ambassador. "These allegations are an outrage. The Ice nation never stormed this summit with weapons, breaking our laws. It was the skaikru" the ambassador says. "We're right about this. The two guards you left behind are dead already. We need to go. Now!" Pike says keeping his gun up. "How did you come by this information?" Lexa asks trying to take control of the situation. Octavia and Bellamy look around and see Echo is missing. "Where the hell is Echo?" Octavia asks Bellamy. "What's going on? Where the hell is she?" Bellamy asks as he continues to look around. Octavia starts to see that this was a trap, "Bellamy maybe we were wrong about this." "I don't understand." Kane walks up to Bellamy and lowers his gun while telling the others to stand down. Bellamy gives him the gun and then hears Sinclair on the radio. "Bellamy. Bellamy come in. The grounders attacked Mt. Weather." Bellamy grabs the radio from his belt, "What are you talking about?" "It's gone. It's gone. They're all gone. I'm the only one left because I was chasing him. I was outside when it happened. I'm sorry Bellamy, I'm the only one left." Sinclair says. Raven and Bellamy look on in horror at the fact that Gina was gone. Lexa, who had kept an eye on the Ice nation ambassador, noticed he didn't seem to be surprised at all. He suddenly starts walking towards Kane and Abby. "You should've never moved your people into Mt. Weather. The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do." "This is an act of war. Sentries, arrest the Ice Nation delegation, including the Prince." Lexa says and watches as they are dragged out.

Abby turns to Kane and says, "We need to get home." Kane looks at her a little confused, "If they attacked Mt. Weather, Arkadia could be next," "I agree," Marcus says and turns to Lexa who nods in agreement. "Go. March on their forces. We'll avenge the attack together. Raven assures me she has a radio to contact you. We will not let this stand." Indra comes up behind them, "I'll escort them." Nina comes up and tells her, "Send Scott and Kol, we need to come up with a plan." Indra nods and heads to the door. "Clarke we need to leave. Now." Bellamy says. "No I'm staying here with Raven so that we can deal with this." Clarke replies. "It's not safe here." He tries once again, but Lexa answers him. "She'll be safe under my protection. So will Raven." Clarke walks up to Abby to say her goodbyes, "I have to stay." Abby tries to get her to see reason, "Clarke -," but Clarke cuts her off and whispers, "I have to make sure she keeps her word." Titus walks up to Lexa and tells her, "Come on, Heda. We must convene the war council immediately." Lexa looks to Clarke who nods and says she'll be right there. Clarke turns to her mother who take in a deep breath before nodding and hugging her. When they separate, Kane wishes them to be safe. Lexa walks towards Nina and says, "We need to ensure that the blood supply they had is completely gone. We can't risk the mutated blood to spread." Nina nods and looks to Jaidyn who is in the back and signals to the door telling her to go investigate. Bellamy walks towards Clarke after Kane and Abby leave and nods towards Lexa, "She left us to die in that mountain. She will always put her people first. You should come home to yours. Raven can handle this." "I'm sorry." Bellamy looks at her and Lexa once more before shaking his head and storming out. Clarke turns to Lexa and nods at her. Lexa nods as well before Informing the guards to the doors and the ambassadors to take their place.

* * *

Hours later all the ambassadors leave, including Raven who is being led by Nina to her room. Lexa is informing Titus, "Let me know as soon as the scouts come back." Before leaving Titus turns to Lexa and softly says, "I hope you know what you are doing." After the doors shut, Lexa walks towards Clarke. "I keep asking myself; how did the grounders know there was a self-destruct mechanism inside Mt. Weather?" Clarke asks. "We'll get the answers soon, Clarke." Lexa says trying to calm her down. "Thank you for staying." "I stayed because it was the right thing for my people." Clarke says trying to get Lexa from talking about anything too personal. She doesn't think she can handle anything person between the two of them right now. "Our people.' Lexa softly says in reply to the statement. "If you betray me again..." Clarke says menacingly but stops from continuing when Lexa shakes her head. "I won't." She slowly drops to her knees while looking at a shocked Clarke in the eye. "I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people." Clarke holds out her hand to help Lexa up. "Thank you." She says looking into Lexa's eyes. She notices that she has stared a little bit too long since Lexa nodded and excuses herself for the night. When the doors close behind her, Lexa softly whispers into the air. "I swear to protect you with my life, Clarke."

* * *

 **So hope you like it. I'll try not to take as long for the next chapter, but comment what you like and what you want to see. If I like the idea I'll try to add it in.**


End file.
